An Untold Story
by CaptainSwanHeart
Summary: Post season 5 based on season 6's idea of character's with untold stories. Combines Once with an untold story of a character from a well known tale I have written a play about.
1. Chapter 1

Regina and Henry rushed to Granny's after Hyde walked away. Henry had seen some of the other stories in the book that included Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde's. Some had sounded somewhat familiar, others not at all. It was the latter stories that worried him most. At that moment he wished Belle was able to help him. Perhaps Violet would become his new research partner…and maybe more.

They burst through the door at the diner.

Immediately the Charming family and Killian knew there was a problem. Dr. Jekyll who had only known them for a few brief moments could tell there was a problem and a big one at that.

Emma got up and stepped towards them, well aware of Killian following right behind her. "Regina, what's going on?"

Regina looked straight at Dr. Jekyll as she spoke. "I untethered the magic from the Olympian crystal. Perhaps I shouldn't have just yet. Gold has made his way back to Storybrooke, but he isn't alone."

Henry looked around with concern. "He said everyone from his realm who wasn't able to live out their story has come here to do so."

Snow thought for a moment and then was resolved. "Well it's Operation Firebird all over again. We will just have to help them with their stories so they can return home just as we helped so many in the Underworld complete their finished business."

"Grandma, when I was at the library in New York, I found story books, just like the one with all of your stories. Only this one had different stories. Some I have heard of, such as Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, others I've never heard of," Henry said.

David squeezed his wife's hand. "We will just have to figure out who's here and learn about the stories they come from so we can help them."

Regina looked over towards the counter Granny stood behind and then at the ceiling. "The way Hyde spoke I am not so sure the people from these untold stories will be heroes. I think we have more villain."

Emma rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. "Again? I just want to live in peace with my family!"

Killian leaned back in surprise. "What about me, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes which made Killian smile. "It's true love. I think that constitutes as family."

Killian gave Emma that crooked smile she loved so much as he squeezed her hand.

Zelina rolled her eyes as she held her daughter. "As touching as you two love birds are, what's our plan? Hyde isn't particularly someone we should go up against without a plan."

"I concur. Zelina's magic was only able to stun him after we were able to separate because he was without magic for a few moments after we split. He's smart and he's cunning. Most of those from the realm of untold stories are not of the peaceful sort. Particularly any he would bring with him here." Dr. Jekyll said with fear.

David took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well it is late. Let's get some sleep and then start figuring out who's here in the morning. We can figure out what we need to worry about or even do until we know that."

Everyone agreed and Emma and Regain put protection spells on their homes for the night.

Dr. Jekyll stayed with Snow and David.

Killian and Emma stood in front of their house for a moment looking up at it. This was the first time they would enter it without the darkness as intended when Killian picked out the house with Henry many months ago.

They looked at each other and Emma leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. Killian stroked her hair and they walked up onto the porch.

"Go on inside. I'll be in in a minute." Emma kissed Killian and after he walked inside, she place a protection spell on the house…their home.

Emma walked inside. She had lived here…as the Dark One. This house kept the light inside of her burning when the darkness had taken over. The hope, the future, the promise that was this house, now with Killian here and everything between them fixed and resolved, it was a home and everything she hoped for.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she put her hands in her back pocket when she saw Killian sitting seductively on the stairs, biting on his hook.

"Shall we christen the house Swan?"

"The house?" she asked with exasperation. There were a lot of rooms in this house.

Killian read between the lines. "Do not fret. While I'd love to keep you up all night, we do need rest. The bedroom will do for tonight."

Emma followed Killian upstairs. She couldn't wait for the night when there would be no crisis to attend to and she could just wile the day away with her true love. The thought made her grin. While she always felt it was true love, it was nice to have it confirmed by their test in the Underworld.

* * *

Regina and Henry walked into her home. It really was for the best that he stay with her tonight. Emma and Killian needed a night alone, Snow and David had Neal who still wasn't sleeping through the night at their loft, and Regina really needed to not be alone.

The ache of losing Robin stung. "Good night Henry."

"Night mom." Henry walked up the stairs to his room.

Regina watched him walk away, clearly exhausted. She heard his door click shut and pulled out the letter she'd found at Robin's, or Neal's, whatever's apartment in New York. She wished she knew why he hadn't sent it to her. Perhaps he didn't think it would get to her with Storybrooke being unreachable, Marian, well Zelina, distracting him, or maybe he just decided not to mail it. Whatever the reason she decided it didn't matter. What matter was the words he had written. He believed in her and trusted her. She had destroyed the Evil Queen within and felt better than she had in decades.

Regina entered her home office and placed Robin's letter in a desk drawer and locked it. She sat down and turned her chair to the far corner and sat up alarmed.

A woman with fiery red hair sat in the corner with a glass of apple cider.

"Hello Regina," she said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Regina spit out.

The woman frowned as she stood. "I'm insulted you don't know who I am."

Regina walked over to the woman and stared at her. "I have never met you before in my life. In any realm."

The woman finished her cider and handed Regina the glass. "Oh we haven't met. But it's a shame you don't know me. You really should know who you steal your ideas from."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Regina put the glass down on the nearby table with a thud.

"Sadly I believe that," the woman said as she walked towards the window and closed the curtains.

"What do you want?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms.

"You are going to help me."

"And why would I do that?" Regina glared.

"Because without me, you lose."

"Lose what?"

The woman laughed. "The Dragaon told you that you must win or else we are all lost. Without me, you lose that war."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Hyde brought you here didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?" Regina asked taking a step towards the fiery red head.

"I am balance. The light AND the dark." With that the woman vanished. There was no puff of smoke, nothing. She was just there one moment and gone the next.

* * *

Up in his room Henry knew he should go to bed but there was too much adrenaline coursing through his body. He knew he couldn't leave with the protection spell Regina had placed on the house. Besides, what could he even do. There was nothing he could do. Without knowing just who Hyde had brought to Storybrooke with him and where they might be or what they wanted, going out was pointless. He stayed up into all hours of the night writing down each story he remembered seeing in the story books at the New York library. He texted Violet. It was very late. So he knew she was asleep and she wouldn't see it until the morning, but perhaps she might remember a few that he could.

Eventually he fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position at his desk on top of his notes.

The next morning Regina found him as she came into wake him for breakfast but instead placed him in gently to bed.

"David, what are we supposed to do? I want to help our town, our kingdom, but we have a young child now. We didn't have this dilemma with Emma, I don't know what to do." Snow said sadly.

David sat down next to Snow as she held their young son. "Take care of our son. I'll take care of the town."

Snow gave him the look. "I want to be a part of that as well."

After a moment David had an idea. "Okay, so we take turns taking care of Neal and fighting the villains."

Snow nodded sadly. "I just wish I could fight with for our family side by side as we used to."

"But don't you see, we still will be. It will just be in a different way."

Snow felt much better even though she longed for the nostalgia. She put Neal in his crib and climbed into bed beside her prince charming.

* * *

The red headed woman appeared in Regina's backyard. She gave a knowing smile and ran her hands through her voluminous hair. She ran her hand over a few roses and other flowers, taking the time to smell each. She looked over at Regina's prized apple tree, picked one and took a bite. She knew that she would be victorious. She would get what she wanted…what she needed. Everything would be made right and history rewritten.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma awoke wrapped in Killian's arms. She refused to open her eyes just yet, reliving the events from late last night. It felt so good to have him home with her. She knew when she opened her eyes that it meant morning was upon them and they would have to be off to deal with yet another crisis surrounding Storybrooke. Now who knew who was running around and causing untold kind of havoc. And seriously, who did Gold think he was turning the town over to some stranger who obviously had utterly bad intentions.

That last thought caused her eyes to open as she rolled them.

She felt Killian move. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply before kissing her hair. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Emma turned to look at him and stroked his face with her hand.

"What's wrong Swan? Did you not enjoy last night?"

Her eyes widened. "No! No, it's not that. Last night was incredible." Emma took a deep breath and snuggled in closer. "I'm just tired of always having to save the town, my friends, my family from the next impending disaster. I just want a few days where I can just be at home, relaxed with you and nothing to worry about other than Henry's teenage hormones and moods."

"Aye. The life of the savior."

"I'm sorry that it's always taking time away from us."

"Swan, I'm a pirate. I'm always up for a little adventure. Just let me fight by your side and not stick me on the sidelines. I'm a survivor remember?"

Emma kissed him deeply. "That you are."

Her phone beeped and she sat up to look at the text message. It was from her father.

**Come over ASAP. Regina has some information.**

Emma and Killian quickly got ready and headed over to her parent's loft.

When they arrived, the heroes were already assembled. This now included Zelina, who was holding her baby girl. Emma wasn't quite sure she could be trusted just yet. She did kill Hades and had been clearly trying so she deserved a chance. If they heroes didn't at least hold out hope for her to find the light then she never would. Having a child changed you, even when you didn't keep it. She knew it and was again changed by Henry's re-entry into her life and he was also clearly instrumental in Regina's journey from the darkness.

"So what's going on?" Emma asked looking at the worried faces around the room.

Snow placed mugs of cocoa and cinnamon in front of Emma and Killian and urged them to sit down.

"Have you met any of the new residents Hyde brought with him?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand under the table saying, "No. We've been at home and didn't see any new faces on the way here."

David saw how Regina was clearly upset by something she hadn't wanted to talk about until everyone was there. "We've got Leroy and the other dwarfs stationed at Granny's and the docks to gather some intel. They will report back to us this evening." He reassured her.

Regina thought a moment before she spoke. "A woman sought me out last night. She was in my home office, waiting for me. She had fiery red hair. More so than Ariel or Merida's. Apparently I need her to win the battle the Dragon told me I must win or else everyone is doomed."

Snow smiled. "But you've already defeated the Evil Queen. Emma and I saw it."

Regina furrowed her brow. "I know, but something just seems off."

"Did this woman give you any information on who she was or what she wanted?" Henry asked.

"Not really. Something about how she is light and dark, is the balance. I have a feeling she'll find me again at some point. She said she needed my help as I will need hers."

Violet finally spoke up. "Henry and I made a list of the stories we remembered seeing in the New York books. Unfortunately we can only remember a few." She put the list on the table.

-Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde  
-Dracula  
-Dorian Grey  
-Huckleberry Finn  
-Jumanji

"I doubt this woman is from those stories but it's a good starting point for whoever else might be in town." Regina stated. "Hyde has taken over the mayor's office and the whole building so be very careful around there."

The heroes came up with a plan. The only plan at this point. Snow would return with Henry and Violet to New York to find out what the other stories were and to read the real stories, not this world's distortion of hem. Snow hated to be parted from David again, but she was taking Neal to keep him from harm. Violet's father also agreed to join them.

Zelina and Regina were going to the Storybrooke library to gather anything there that might be helpful.

Emma, Killian, and David were going to join the dwarfs.

* * *

Regina got up to put some books away and get a few more. When she returned with a few new books she noticed a note on her chair. She put the books down and picked it up.

"What's that?" Zelina asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, where did it come from?"

"I don't know!" Regina said exasperated.

"What does it say?"

Regina opened the note and read it aloud to Zelina. "Regina, You won't find me in any book. Here or in New York. Meet me in your backyard in one hour, alone. Or I will take back what you've stolen from me. I promise it's something you will miss dearly. You won't be able to win the war inside you without it. Don't be fooled. You haven't destroyed the Evil Queen. She can't be without destroying yourself. This isn't that type of war. It's time you start thinking outside of the box."

Regina reread the note silently looking for clues. She had no idea what she had stolen from this woman.

An hour later Regina walked into her backyard to find the woman with the reddest hair she'd ever seen, long and straight, sitting against her apple tree eating one with a few discarded cores next to her.

"Excuse me! Just what do you think you are doing? That is my tree." Regina fumed.

"Why is this tree so important to you?"

"Something tells me you already know the answer." Regina snatched the half eaten apple from the woman.

"Ah yes. Reminds you of a happy childhood, Daniel, and the tool by which you cursed Snow White and your son Henry, though you meant to curse the savior so you could get a happy ending. Tell me Regina, do you feel at peace when you are near this tree?"

"Yes." Regina said skeptically. How could this woman know so much?

"It's your balance. Which is why I won't take it from you unless you refuse to help me."

"Is this what you think I stole from you?"

The woman laughed. "Think? No. I know you stole this from me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Regna demanded.

"Well the answer to that first question will come in due time. What I want is for you to help me return home so my story can be unearthed from the erased. My story cannot remain untold any longer. I'm done being unknown when everyone needs to know who I am."

"And how am I supposed to do that if you won't tell me who you are?"

"Because I can't tell you who I am. I literally cannot. But you're smart. You'll figure it out. Start with the tree."

And with that the woman vanished the same as before. Regina went inside and grabbed a basket and began putting the woman's discarded cores in it. She walked around the tree looking at it from various different angles. Eventually she pulled up a chair and sat, staring at the tree for hours.

* * *

 _Many, many years ago in another unknown realm…_

The woman sat at her drawing desk. The environment was very sterile. Only necessities at the empty desks and tables around her. Everything was very clean and organized. Her desk was a crowded, disorganized mess. She barely had enough room to draw.

A man dressed in gray suit with a bright yellow tie and white shirt walked in unnoticed as she was so focused on her task. He placed a folder in front of her. "I have no idea how you manage to work so effectively in this mess."

The woman looked up and smiled. "I know I'm a little different but I get my work done and you love me for it."

"That I do." The man kissed her.

The woman picked up the folder and began to look at her drawings inside of various types of small birds. There were a few notes and comments. "You liked them?"

"Absolutely. You are extremely talented. Just a few adjustments and then you can turn in the final drafts. We'll talk about your next project then. I think you are ready to begin working on the owls." He smiled at her. "I have a meeting with Michael. I'll see you later for dinner.

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna, steamed vegetables, and apple pie."

"Yum." The woman said as her eyes widened with delight.

The man left and she leaned back touching her lips. They'd kissed a million times before, but each one still left her head spinning. She couldn't believe that he favored her above everyone else, that he'd fallen in love with her. She was just so glad she made him happy with her drawings.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow arrived at the New York City library with Henry, Violet, and her father. They had spent all day searching through an entire bookcase of story books that looked just like Henry's. The books seemed to contain certain genres. One was filled with American folk tales, another of Native American, Asian folklore, tales of different religions, and the like.

Snow and Henry looked through each of the books for information and such while Violet and her father, Marcus wrote down the name of each story.

Henry's pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw that his mom, Regina, was calling. "Hi mom. What's up?"

Snow looked up. "Is that Emma?"

Henry shook his head. "My other mom."

"This woman won't be in any of the books apparently. Keep doing what you are doing. We may need information on other stories as Hyde and his companions make their way through town." Regina said.

Henry didn't believe she couldn't be in the books. "How do you know?"

"She told me. I'm inclined to believe her. Can I talk to Snow?"

"Sure."

"I love you Henry."

"Love you too."

Henry handed Snow the phone.

"Snow, I'm not sure how productive your trip will be. Whoever, this woman is won't be in any books. But I don't want Henry coming back just yet. This woman needs her story told and Henry is the author. I'm not about to place my son in danger."

Snow got up and walked to the corner of the room and whispered, "He won't like this. Are you sure we can't come back to help. I could leave Henry with Violet and Marcus."

"No, I don't want to alarm Henry."

Snow looked over at Henry as he went through another book. "He does act rashly when he thinks we are keeping him out of things."

"Snow, catalog any story you might find though that deals with an apple or an apple tree other than ours. Apparently this woman thinks I stole it from her. What stories are in those books?"

Snow told her about the different genres they had found.

* * *

Regina hung up the phone, still staring up at her apple tree.

"Regina?" A voice called from behind her. Who dare just burst through her home? She turned to see Emma walking towards her with purpose. Of course it would be her. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Miss Swan," Regina hissed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to figure out what this crazed woman wants me to know." Regina proceeded to tell Emma about her encounter with the woman and her phone call with Henry and Snow.

"Good idea. I don't really want Henry around here without knowing who exactly is around here. Particularly if they find out that he is the author." Emma let out a heavy breath and thought for a moment. "You're sure she thinks you stole the apple tree from her?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up and took a few steps away from Emma. "That's what I said isn't it?"

Emma noted Regina's annoyed demeanor but chalked it up to Regina just being herself. "The only story besides yours that deals with an apple is Adam and Eve. If Henry found books with religious stories it's possible. Do you know of any other stories with apples?"

"I hadn't given that story any thought either. But no. I don't know of any other stories with apples." Regina said. Emma noted a bit of hope in her voice with this possible lead.

Emma smiled in response. "I think I know who she is. She's Eve."

* * *

Emma walked into her house and jumped when she saw the red headed woman sitting at her table.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone." The woman said disappointed. "I expect the savior to have more manners, but given your past… anyways. I know Regina has told you about our meeting. You have to help her with her task and win the war raging inside of her. It's in your best interest to do this sooner rather than later."

Emma knew a threat when she heard one. Of course she was going to help Regina, but she had already destroyed the Evil Queen and did it on her own in the end. "Why should I help you?"

The woman stood up. "Because if you don't…well let's just say Henry will face the consequences of all of the untold stories infiltrating Storybrooke. He will no longer be able to write your stories anymore. And you will all be stuck with the wonderful folk that Hyde brought here. Unless my story is written, and soon, theirs will remain untold forever. And then there is the matter of your true love. Captain Hook will become trapped and lost. He may be healed, alive and well, but he was injured by Excalibur, the Holy Grail. It's a powerful totem and very connected to all magic."

Emma crossed her arms. "Okay so let me get this straight. Unless your story gets written basically you will keep us all stuck in this mess."

"Keep? In a way. That's more of a side effect."

Emma couldn't believe this woman didn't know that her story had in fact been told. "Eve, you do realize your story has been written and is quite well known."

The woman laughed. "You think I'm Eve? That's a new one."

"Well who are you then? Why don't you just tell us your story so we can write it down?" Emma was clearly agitated now. This woman was threatening and certainly not someone to be completely trusted, but she seemed to be warning them and asking for help. It was very confusing.

"I can't tell you. I cannot even say my name. It's part of my punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Emma asked.

"What did I just say? I cannot even speak it!" The woman spoke to Emma as if she were a child who refused to listen.

"Then how are we supposed to even help you if you can give us no information?" Emma asked.

The woman got up and went to look out the window. She noticed a ladybug crawling on the window and put out her finger to let it crawl on to. Once the ladybug was on her finger she turned towards Emma still staring at the tiny creature crawling over her hand. "You figured out Eve. She is a part of my story. Find her."

The woman put the lady bug down and vanished.

The front door burst open as Killian and David came rushing in.

"Swan! Are you alright?" Killian was quickly at her side. "We saw that woman in the window."

David came back in having done a sweep of the first floor finding it all clear. "Where did she go?"

Emma looked at the both of them. "She vanished. It's okay. I'm fine. She just needs me and Regina to help her get her story told."

Killian furrowed his brow. He sensed there was still something troubling her. "Is there something else?"

Emma didn't want to lie to her true love, but she couldn't tell him until she'd gotten more information. The threats, particularly the one against him was too disconcerting and confusing, so she decided on a simpler version. "She's just very confusing."

* * *

 _Another realm, many many years ago…_

The red headed woman sat on the couch as the man looked through her drafts. She nervously awaited his approval.

"These are great. We will use these drafts." He handed all but one page back to her. "This one…What is it?"

"A griffon." She smiled excitedly.

"It's purpose?" He asked.

"Awesomeness."

"I am not sure this will fit very well. It's beautiful looking, but it's not right for this project."

Her heart began to beat wildly. He didn't like this one, would he like the one she hadn't shown him yet. The one she loved but was afraid he wouldn't like it. She pulled out the final drawing from her back pocket and unfolded it as she handed it to him.

"This is beautiful." He breathed. "What is it? What's its purpose?"

The woman smiled as her heart fluttered. "It's a ladybug. It balances the cycle of life. Do you like it?"

He kissed her.

"That's not really an answer," she said with a smile.

"I love it. It's perfect." He squeezed her hand. "Alright, I have to get back to other things. Oh, no more going in the greenhouse."

"But it's so inspiring!" she said clearly disappointed.

"It's been repurposed." He said sitting down at his desk.

"So soon? I didn't think we were ready yet."

"We aren't. But it will take some time to prepare. We should be ready by the time it is fully prepared." He replied.

* * *

 _The Land of Untold Stories…_

Rumple began to look around Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. The answer to breaking Belle's sleeping curse without true love's kiss was in this land. He just had to find it.

He went to the window and looked out at the town square. Only a few residents remained behind when Hyde took everyone else to Storybrooke. He could only imagine the tales of those who wished to keep their stories untold. Something he could definitely use to his advantage.

He wandered through the asylum finally coming upon the doctor's office, finding the log book of the realm's residents. He flipped through the book, no name seemed even remotely familiar. He waved his hand over the names and was instantly aware of each person's story, even those who had gone to Storybrooke.

There was plenty of useful information here and while he still didn't know who remained in this land, based on their stories he certainly had an idea who they might be.

With determination, Rumple left the asylum and headed out towards the town's center.

 _Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I was on vacation! I hope you like this chapter. Coming up next we will find out who the woman is and meet Eve. We will also find out what the Evil Queen might be up to._


	4. Chapter 4

_Storybrooke, present day…_

David, Killian, Emma, Regina, and Zelina were finishing up at Granny's. Emma had already told them all about the woman's visit.

"So how are we supposed to find this Eve? Why must she be so cryptic?" Zelina asked.

"She can't. Seemed like she would have told us if she could have though." Emma replied.

Leroy and the rest of the dwarfs walked in and sat at a nearby table.

"I guess the best way to start is by calling Snow and Henry and see if they can give us a description of what Eve might look like." David suggested.

Leroy turned to them. "You're looking for Eve?"

"Yeah. Is she someone you all came across?" Regina asked.

"Yeah sister. She and Adam are like the only ones that maniac brought to Storybrooke that doesn't freak me out. She's sweet."

Emma sat up straight. "Great! Where can we find her?"

Leroy took a bite of his bacon that Granny had placed in front of him just a moment ago. "She's working at the gardening store."

Everyone quickly got up and rushed off. David hung back a moment. "Thank you Leroy. All of you, thank you."

They arrived at the gardening store which had only opened five minutes ago. A man and a woman were talking in the door way to the back room. The man went farther back as the woman went over to the counter where she noticed the group.

"Hi. Let me know if I can help you find something."

Emma walked forward. "We're actually looking for Eve."

Eve looked at the group skeptically. "I'm Eve."

"Excellent. So you can tell us about this red headed woman threatening my sister." Zelina exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked.

Regina came forward and placed her hands on the counter. "There is a red headed woman so has threatened me, my friends, and family unless I help her get her story told only she cannot tell us anything."

"Why do you think I can help you?"

"I thought she was you. Said you know her though and can help us." Emma said.

Eve looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Hook exclaimed.

Emma grabbed his hand and rubbed his arm.

David approached the counter. "Please."

"She destroyed my life and Adam's. Countless others. I won't help the person who did that." Eve explained.

"Just tell us who she is and her story. We will do everything else. I can't lose my family. My son. Please." Regina pleaded.

Adam walked in wiping the dirt from his hands on a towel. "Eve, I think you should tell them."

Eve turned, mouth agape. "You know what she did, what she's capable of! How could you say that? It took millennia to undo the damage she's done!"

Adam walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Which is why we should take the higher road. We must always be vigilant and make the right choices no matter how hard they may be. If you do not tell them, I will. But it would be best if you told them."

Eve looked at Adam with worry laced in her eyes. "You know what will happen if her story becomes known. He's the one who punished her this way. What would he think of us for undoing it?"

Adam pulled her into a tight hug. "He loves her. It has been quite some time. He's changed since then. Even if he doesn't forgive her, I'm sure he will be alright given the fact that we'd be doing this for the betterment of others."

Eve pulled back and nodded. She turned to the group taking a deep breath. "The red headed woman, her name is Lucy. She's an angel, but more than any other angel. She shares a spirit with the angel Gabriel and long ago had a relationship with God."

Killian rolled his eyes and scratched behind his ear. "Great. More gods. Didn't we just escape the Underworld?"

"Wrong religion. This is Christian mythology. Not Greek. This is THE God." Eve explained.

"So what did Lucy do?" Regna asked.

"She tempted and tricked me. It changed everything. Adam and I were cast out of our paradise and evil consumed us and our family for a very long time. Our son Cain killed our kind hearted Abel." Eve was on the verge of flooding tears.

Emma turned to Regina, "That's why she said you stole the apple from her!"

"It was completely unintentional let me assure you." Regina said.

"That's not even the worst of it. What she did to God…well that's what got her cast out of Heaven and her story erased."

* * *

 _Heaven millennia ago…_

Lucy paced around God's office as looked through her paperwork.

"They are not terrible. They are too similar to the smaller cats though. They should be much larger and yes have some similarities but need to be distinguishable in many ways." He explained.

"I've designed so many creatures for you at this point. I need a break." Lucy said exasperated.

God stood up, walking toward her and grabbing her hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "There is no time for that right now. We are getting close and the models need to be created."

"Can I at least be allowed back into the greenhouse to work? It's so soothing and kind of inspiring."

"Lucy, we've been through this. Only Michael and I are allowed in there for the moment."

"But you can give me permission! You gave it to Gabriel last week."

God brushed her hair behind her ear. "I needed him to take something to Michael."

There was a knock on the door and Gabriel walked in. "Sir, Ambriel is here to see you hoping you can meet with her a little early."

"Yes, just give me a few minutes to finish up and then I'll see her." God said.

Gabriel didn't move.

"Is there something else?" God asked.

"Daniel was hoping to meet with you. You have an opening tonight. May I schedule him? He says it's urgent." Gabriel said.

"It's always urgent with him and never actually is. Fit him in sometime tomorrow. Move things around if you need to. Tonight I'm having dinner with Lucy." He said looking at her.

Gabriel nodded and left.

"Really? You haven't had time to have dinner with me in quite some time." Lucy smiled and walked towards him seductively.

"Yes. You are struggling. I thought this might help." God smiled.

"I think it might do just the trick."

"Good. Now go and get some work done. I will see you later." God watched her leave, not taking his eyes off of her until she was out of sight. Boy how he loved this woman.

A while later God had finished his meeting with Ambriel and was finishing up for the day and looking forward to his dinner with Lucy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the office shook.

"Gabriel!" God shouted.

Gabriel rushed in so quickly he almost tripped. "Yes sir."

"What was that?"

"I..I..Don't know." Gabriel stammered.

"Well go and find out! Now!" God yelled.

Gabriel rushed out and Lucy came rushing in, completely out of breath.

"Lucy! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Here sit down and catch your breath." He handed her some water which she gulped down quickly. "Lucy, are you alright?"

She looked at him with concern. "I am so sorry."

"For what?"

Lucy looked down at the cup in her hand. "I..I..I blew up the greenhouse."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, present day…_

To say the Evil Queen broke into Regina's vault wouldn't be true. Having been a part of Regina, she simply knew how to get in.

She was watching Regina and the heroes in the mirror. She needed to bring the Wicked Witch out of Zelina, not separate them, she needed to break the sister bond that had formed between them. The group decided to split up and fortunately for the Evil Queen, Zelina and Regina went off on their own in different directions.

As soon as Regina was far enough away she picked up some dust from one of Regina's jars and blew it towards the mirror and watched as it hit Regina and she fainted, hidden behind a few trees.

The Evil Queen turned and waved her hand over herself. A cloud of smoke swirled around her and she took on the appearance of Regina. She walked with purpose out of the vault and headed into town.

She burst through the door at Granny's inn. Granny was sitting on a couch with Zelina's baby, Robin.

Granny frowned. "You'll be paying for the damage to that door."

"I don't think so." The Evil Queen hissed. She waved her hand and Granny froze, but alert to what was happening. The Evil Queen took the baby from Granny and put her in the nearby bassinet. "Nothing personal baby." She then placed a curse upon Robin.

Robin sprouted an extra set of arms, antennas, and her ears grew very large. From her skin grew blue fur.

"What did you do to her?!" Granny demanded still frozen.

"Just made some improvements. She will not destroy towns and steal everyone's left shoe."

"How could you Regina! I thought you changed."

About an hour later Zelina received a call from Granny who told her what happened.

"How could she? This isn't possible. She destroyed the evil inside of her."

Zelina could clearly hear the pain in Granny's voice as she spoke. "Well apparently it didn't work."

"Where is my baby now?"

"I locked her in the walk-in freezer…Don't worry it's not on. It's the only place I could contain her. She's bouncing off the walls, destroying everything!"

"I'm on my way." Zelina hung up and called Emma and told her what was going on.

"Find Dr. Jekyll. He has to have some information for us about this." Zelina pleaded as she walked to up Granny's bracing herself for what she was going to find inside.

She found Granny sitting in a rocker facing the freezer with a loaded crossbow.

"Do not point that thing at my daughter!"

"Oh don't worry. I've already hit her with it. She heals so fast. But it stuns her long enough to lock her up. She's been trying to get out since I put her in there."

"Let me in. She'll remember her mother."


	5. Chapter 5

_Storybrooke, present day…_

Zelina poofed herself into the freezer at Granny's. Once inside she looked around and couldn't recognize a single item. The monster her baby had turned into had torn the place up trying to escape.

The creature hid in the corner checking Zelina out. Not particularly interested in being shot with a crossbow again.

"Robin? It's okay. I'm your mommy. Do you remember me?" Zelina crouched down on the floor and spoke with a tender and soft voice.

The creature carefully approached Zelina and sniffed her.

"Oh my darling. What did she do to you?" Zelina sobbed. She waved her hand over the creature, her daughter, but nothing happened and she began to cry harder. Her magic didn't work and she had no idea how to get her daughter back.

The creature considered Zelina and then pulled in its antennas and extra arms.

"You're kind of cute now. Like a strange blue dog."

They sat there looking at each other for some time.

"Do you think you could behave yourself if I let you out of here? You would stay with me and I would take care of you until we can get you back to being yourself."

"Muh." The creature responded. Zelina gathered it to mean yes.

Zelina went to pick the creature up but it backed away. "I just want to pick you up and carry you out. Granny is still waiting outside with her crossbow. I want to make sure you are safe."

The creature let her pick it up and Zelina walked towards the freezer door. She wasn't sure the impact magic would have up on it or if it would freak out so she decided walking out was best. She opened the door just a hair.

"Granny, we're coming out. Everything is fine. Don't shoot us."

"Alright." Granny replied.

Zelina heard Granny put the crossbow down and exited. The creature hissed at Granny, who glared back.

"That thing bit me earlier. Does it look infected?" Granny asked.

A little while later Zelina and the creature were at the Charming's loft with Emma, Hook, and David. The creature was secure in one of Neal's playpens. Neal had become quite the escape artist so David had creatively made it escape proof.

The creature was distracted though building with Neal's blocks and then knocking them over.

"I really have a hard time believing Regina would do this. She's changed." David shook his head.

"I wanted to believe it to, but Granny witnessed her do this." Zelina said.

"It looks like Stitch." Emma stated weirdly looking at the creature.

"Who?" Killian asked.

"Stitch the alien monster," Emma explained.

"Wait, you know this story?" David asked.

"Yes?" Emma responded.

"Then perhaps you can help Zelina figure out how to get her daughter back!" David said with quite a bit of hope.

Zelina gave a big smile and wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked over at the playpen. "What? How did you?"

Everyone looked at Stitch who had three left shoes from Snow's closet now in the playpen and was frozen mid gnaw with a guilty I got caught look.

"Well look at it this way Zelina. This is great training for when your little girl begins walking and enters the terrible twos." Killian smirked.

Zelina rolled her eyes, unamused. "So tell us more about the story this Stitch is from. What do I need to do to get my daughter back?"

Emma put her hands in her back jeans pockets and gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure. Stitch was never a someone else before. He was created. An experiment." She paused for a moment before it dawned on her. Her eyes widened. "I wonder if Dr. Jumba came over with Hyde. He's the one who created the experiment that became Stitch."

David pulled out his phone. "I'll call Leroy. They've been able to create an extensive list of who has come over."

* * *

Regina slowly came to, focusing in on the trees surrounding her. She sat up, very confused, trying to take in where she was and what had happened.

"You've got a very big problem," came a voice behind her.

Regina turned to see Lucy leaning up against a tree playing with her nails.

Regina stood up. "Lucy."

"Good to know you've figured me out." Lucy said coming towards Regina. "But, right now you've got to get your worse half under control and quickly."

"What did she do?"

"She took on your persona and then cursed your niece. Little Robin is now a little blue monster bent on destroying everything it sees. Bigger problem, Emma, David, Hook, and your dear sister all believe you did it."

"Well if you know I didn't, then come and tell them otherwise!" Regina demanded.

"I can't interfere. Part of my punishment." Lucy said with clear annoyance.

"Isn't that what you've been doing since you arrived?"

"Not exactly. I'm just providing information, well what I can, not taking part." Lucy explained.

"Well I guess I better start by finding the Evil Queen and setting things right." Regina stated.

* * *

 _Heaven, a very very long time ago…_

God sat on the couch in his office with her arm wrapped around a very upset Lucy. "It will be alright. We will just rebuild. It'll set us back a little bit, but that's alright. Hopefully Michael or Gabriel will find a little of the experiment left to restart from as that will help quite a bit."

"I am so sorry." Lucy said.

"Hush, it will be alright."

Gabriel rushed in without knocking, something very unusual for him. And tripped. God got up to help him stand.

"Is there anything left?" God asked.

"Sir…" Gabriel had a very pained look on his face.

"I was rather hoping there would be something left, no matter how small." God said.

"No, sir, IT happened." Gabriel said.

"Inconceivable. It's took early." God dismissed him.

"But I assure you, it HAS." Gabriel insisted.

"What's happened?" Lucy asked confused.

There was a long pause. Then Gabriel spoke. "Genesis."

"But how is that possible without your will?" She asked God.

"Gabriel, are you positive?" God asked.

"Yes. I've seen it." He answered.

"Go and bring it here then. I need to see this."

Gabriel nodded and left.

"Lucy, you should return to your work. I need to take care of this mess." God said, clearly in control of the anger brewing.

"Please let me stay and help." Lucy pleaded.

"No, I know you did not intentionally do this but you were there when it happened. I'd rather you left so I do not lose my tempter."

"You're stressed. Here let me help with that." She led him to his desk chair and began to massage his shoulders and kissed his neck. "Feel better?"

"A little bit." God replied.

Gabriel entered with a large box billowing with smoke. God and Lucy stood up and God began to clear his desk.

"Put it down here." God said indicating the cleared space on the desk.

Gabriel put it down and God and Lucy looked inside.

"I guess that's what that big bang was." Lucy said receiving an annoyed look from God.

"I see man has just evolved. It's time to give him a mate. Gabriel, I will need the models from Daniel." God said.

Gabriel made a note in his notepad.

"What's this?" God questioned.

Gabriel and Lucy looked in.

"What this?" Lucy asked as she reached in to grab it.

"No! Don't!" Gabriel and God shouted at her, God grabbing her arm and pulling it away.

"What?" Lucy asked dismayed.

"You cannot interfere once Genesis has begun." Gabriel explained. He seriously wondered how she didn't know that. It was everything they had been working towards.

"But you just said you're going to give man a mate. Isn't that interfering?" Lucy said.

Gabriel furrowed his brow. "Lucy, scripture dictates that we cannot interfere. Only God can or us, but at his behest. I can always schedule a refresher course on the Holy Writ if you would like."

"That won't be necessary." Lucy hissed defiantly.

The tension between the two of them began to grow quickly.

"Then you'd do well to remember scripture!" Gabriel said not attempting to conceal his anger.

"That's enough! Gabriel, go and get Michael." God said.

Gabriel nodded and left.

God leaned up against the side of his desk facing the couch that Lucy had just sat down on. "Lucy care to tell me what happened in the greenhouse?"

"I already did."

"Tell me again. Don't leave a single detail out." God stated.

Lucy took a deep breath before she began. "Okay, so I went into the greenhouse for some peace and inspiration. The apple tree Michael had growing in there was so beautiful so I took and an apple. I saw the box and peered in. It really looked disgusting you know."

"It's an organic experiment." God stated.

Lucy shrugged and continued. "When I was looking in the sprinkler system came on startling me so I ran out and when I was just outside there was a loud bang and a flash of light. I guess I must have jostled the box."

"What happened to the core of the apple you were eating?" God asked. "You didn't have it when you rushed back in here."

"I don't know. I must have dropped it." Lucy said.

"Any idea as to where?"

"No."

"Take guess." God commanded.

"On the floor?"

"Come look." God said pointing to the box.

Lucy peered in and saw the apple core in the box. "You think the apple core did this?"

"Yes." God said clearly beyond anger. "Everything has changed."

* * *

 _Land of Untold Stories, present day…_

Rumple stood outside a small home just outside the main town. He took Pandora 's Box from his pocket.

"Belle, I am sorry your father refused to wake you. But I've found another way. I will see you again soon my love." He kissed the box. He knew the person of this residence would be able to give him the information he needed.

He put the box away and knocked on the door.

A moment later the door open and a man stood before him.

"Gabriel." Rumple greeted the man.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Gabriel responded with clear contempt. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"And why would I help you? You are one of the darkest souls to have ever walked the earth." Gabriel spit.

"Think of it not as helping me, but helping my Belle." Rumple knew Gabriel would know she was a pure soul worthy of his help.

"Why does she need help?" Gabriel asked, clearly softened by the idea of helping her.

"She is under a sleeping curse and the only one who can wake her, won't do it because of me." Rumple explained.

"Can't say I blame him." Gabriel said under his breath.

"Will you help me or not?" Rumple asked.

Gabriel thought for a moment and then gave a small nod and opening the door and stepping aside to let Rumple in.


	6. Chapter 6

_Heaven, a very very long time ago…_

"How has this changed everything?" Lucy asked.

"You created the world, not me!" God explained.

"So just scrap it and restart like you were planning to do when we thought I blew up the greenhouse." Lucy suggested.

"I can't." God said.

God turned his back on Lucy.

"Well, what can I do to fix this? I can go down and convince the humans that you are the creator and no me. I'll do anything!" Lucy pleaded.

"No!" He said turning violently. "You must not do a thing. You are to go nowhere near them! Do you understand me?"

Lucy glared at him and gave him a nod that she really didn't mean.

"Good." He stated emphatically as he left his office.

Lucy couldn't believe him. How could he ban her from something she created? Particularly when she all she wanted to do was set things right. She would fix this. She had to. She couldn't bare to spend the rest of eternity with this hanging over them, tearing them apart.

She went to his desk and took a blank piece of paper. She drew an apple and placed it in the box. She had redesigned the apple so that the humans would never doubt God and be faithful to him forever. She just had to go down and make sure that the little humans ate one.

* * *

 _Garden of Eden, a few days later…_

Adam and Eve were gathering food when Lucy arrived. She watched them for quite some time waiting for the right moment. When Adam went to empty their full baskets in their makeshift home, leaving Eve alone, Lucy knew this was her moment.

"Hello!" Lucy said.

"Oh!" Eve was startled. "Who are you?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone." Lucy was a little appalled at her lack of manners.

"Oh, sorry. Hi. I'm Eve. Who are you?"

"My name is Lucy." Lucy grabbed Eve's hand from her side and shook it.

Eve nervously went back to her tasks. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Lucy made her uncomfortable.

Lucy knew she had to get Eve to trust her before she could convince her to eat the apple since they were avoiding that tree for some reason unknown to her.

"Here, let me help you." Lucy said as she joined Eve in picking berries. "Are these your favorite?

"No, my favorite are the tomatoes. The berries are Adam's." Eve explained.

"Adam is your companion?" Lucy asked and Eve nodded yes. "So you pick his favorite and he picks yours then? That's very sweet."

"No. I do most of the gathering. Adam rarely picks anything edible, and when he does it's usually an accident." Eve explained.

"Men, am I right?" Lucy laughed.

"I guess so?" Eve responded confused.

"So what does he do then?"

"He empties the baskets." Eve said realizing how little he does in comparison to her.

"Well I am glad I can be here to help then." Lucy said with a smile.

Eve thought for a few moments as they continued picking berries. Lucy really made her feel anxious. "Please leave. Now!"

"Oh come now. I'm just trying to help. I apologize if I have offended you. That was never my intention." Lucy said.

Eve felt bad and accepted her apology. Who was she to jump to conclusions about her. "I'm sorry. I just thought Adam and I were the only ones of our kind. Your arrival just threw me a little."

Lucy smiled and touched Eve's arm. "It's alright. You must be hungry from all of your work. I know I am. Let's have a snack." Lucy walked over to the apple tree, picked one, and took a bite.

Just as she was biting into the apple Eve yelled, "DON'T!"

Lucy turned and said while chewing, "what's wrong?"

"We're forbidden to each the fruit of that tree!" Eve explained.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked confused and stunned.

"How? What are you?" Eve asked "You ate the apple and nothing happened to you! How is that possible?"

"I'm an angel. But who forbid you to eat the fruit of this tree?" Lucy asked.

"Gabriel."

"Oh well that explains it. You can eat this." Lucy offered Eve an apple and Eve backed away.

"I don't understand. He only brought the message yesterday" Eve said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Gabriel gets his messages mixed up all the time. It's fine. Trust me. Here smell it. Smell how delicious it is, see the deep red color, feel how firm it is but how juicy it is on the inside." Lucy said seducing Eve with the apple.

Eve leaned in. Lucy thought she was going to give in but then she quickly backed away. "It's so tempting but I cannot. I must listen to my creator."

Lucy got annoyed very quickly. Her hot tempter was her weakness and it was particularly volatile when people are being so stubborn against her. While she always wants to get her own way, she happily accepts compromise. In fact she preferred compromise. After the creation and her designing duties slowed to evolution, her duties were to ensure the balance of existence.

"Do you even have any idea who your true creator is?" Lucy spit out. "If only you knew. I bet that's why he doesn't want you to eat the apples. You would know everything.

"What?" Eve asked confused. Doubt had clearly quickly taken hold in her.

Lucy smiled internally at this. Human faith was so easily shaken. Fortunately her redesigned apple would fix all of that.

"Have you ever noticed how this tree lies in the direct center of the garden? It's the heart. The lifeblood. Eat of it and you would know everything." Lucy said as convincingly as possible.

Eve shook her head and turned away. "I just don't know. I want to listen to you. You make sense, but our creator only gave us one rule to follow. I'm just not sure."

Lucy took another bite and moaned loudly so Eve could hear. "Well suit yourself." She walked towards the tree. "You really are missing out and if you choose to be ignorant and live in doubt the rest of your life then so be it." She picked another apple.

"I never had any doubt until you arrived." Eve said.

Lucy walked towards her with the apple seductively. "One bite is all it takes. I promise. Everything will be alright. Adam may even begin to pick ripe berries."

Lucy tossed the apple at Eve who caught it and walked away and hid behind a tree. She wanted to make sure that Eve ate the apple.

Eve stared at the apple. Clearly in conflict over what to do. She tentatively took a bite and then devoured the whole thing.

Lucy smiled from behind her tree and vanished.

Eve dropped the apple core and began to sniff. Whatever she smelled was clearly disgusting.

Adam came back in with a few empty baskets. "Eve, what's wrong?"

"Don't you smell that awful stench?" Lucy asked, or demanded really. Something changed inside her since she bit the apple.

"No. Eve what's going on?" Adam took a step towards her, stepping on the core. He looked down in horror at the core under his foot at he picked it up. "Eve you didn't? We were commanded to not eat the fruit of that tree! What have you done?"

Eve rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I ate it and nothing happened. She ate one too and was fine. She said we needed to eat it and know everything."

"She? She who?"

"Lucy, an angel."

Adam leaned back confused. "But Gabriel was only just here!"

"Look," Eve was clearly exasperated with him. "Apparently, Gabriel messed up on the message. But God didn't want us to eat the apples because he knew that we would know everything. Honestly, I can't believe I ever put my faith in him."

"Oh gosh, Eve." Adam said hopelessly.

"Help me find this stench now!" Eve demanded.

"Eve, look at me please. Let's talk." Adam pleaded.

"Ugh! Here." Eve had gotten another apple and shoved it in his mouth. "She said this might fix you."

"Wow!" Adam said delighted.

"Isn't it great?" Eve asked.

"It's spectacular!" Adam agreed.

Adam was now able to smell whatever Eve had smelled and he began to sniff around. "It's not the trees, or the ground. But you are right something definitely does reek."

They both continued to search and Eve soon sat down and watched Adam search. Time he did the work for a change. Eve pulled her knees up and rested her arms on them. The smell suddenly got stronger. Eve started to sniff around again and realized the smell was coming from under her arms. She quickly put them down.

"Ew! I think that smell is me!"

Adam came over and sniffed her. He laughed. "It certainly is!"

Eve began crying and ran away, leaving Adam behind laughing at her.

Suddenly a booming voice startled Adam.

"Adam."

"God?" Adam asked.

"Yes, tis I. You have eaten the forbidden fruit."

"It's not my fault! She made me do it!" Adam explained, hoping to push off any punishment or wrath off on her.

"But you still ate of it when you knew you shouldn't. You made the choice to bite when she put it in your mouth. You are both now banished from this paradise. Leave. Now." God's voice commanded.

"But it's her fault! Why did you send her to me? I was doing just fine without her. You meant for her to do this. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Adam demanded.

"Get out NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

Adam ran away, anger clearly evident.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, present day…_

The Evil Queen watched as Killian walked onto the deck of the Jolly Roger alone. It was time to break apart the heroes gang even more.

She waved her hand and took on Lucy's form. She walked onto the ship and followed Killian down to the captain's quarters. "Killian?"

Killian turned. "Lucy, what do you want? We are trying to help you without your help so just let us do it."

"I just wanted to talk. You're the only one who would understand. You've faced the darkness when plunged into it through no fault of your own. Others did something to do that forced your hand." She explained trying her best to seem as pathetic as possible to earn his sympathy.

"I know your story. Eve told us everything. We know what we need to do now. But just as I did, you still had a choice and you chose wrong. We had to face the consequences of our decisions. I know how hard that situation can be." Killian said. He did understand her and sympathized, but he was also very annoyed at her for forcing his family and his Emma to fix her problems.

Hyde was going to have to pay for bringing all these problems to Storybrooke. Hyde was nice and safe inside the mayor's office, running the town thanks to his deal with Rumple.

Clearly after some debate, Killian told her to "Sit tight for a moment. I'll be right back." He left his quarters.

Once he was gone the Evil Queen opened up his phone that she had pilfered from his pocket. She opened his text messages to Emma and typed.

**Found something very helpful. Meet me on the Jolly Roger.**

She hid the phone as Killian walked in.

They both sat on the bed and she began to tell her made-up sob story (the real Lucy would never wallow so much). Eventually the fake Lucy began to flirt with Killian. Touching him and telling him how handsome he was.

Killian was clearly uncomfortable but she brought him back in by pretending to cry.

"I'm just so lonely all the time." She sobbed into his shirt. She pulled back when she heard a soft noise up on deck Killian didn't seem to hear. She looked up at him longingly, putting her hand on his face and leaned up, kissing him.

Killian couldn't even register what had happened before he heard a voice. He would have pushed her away if the voice hadn't appeared making Lucy pull away from him.

"Killian?" Emma said, her voice breaking. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "How could you?"

Killian quickly got up and rushed towards Emma. "Emma, it's not what it looks like."

He followed her up onto deck.

"No. Don't." Emma said stopping to look at him. "Don't follow me."

She ran off. Killian stood on the deck of his ship attempting to process what just happened.

The Evil Queen still in Lucy's form watched the scene unfold. Breaking up the heroes was working quite well. Two were already ousted. She gave a deliciously evil smile and vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

_Land of Untold Stories, present day…_

Gabriel showed Rumple into his living room and offered him a seat on the couch. Gabriel sat in an adjacent chair.

"So how did she end up under a sleeping curse inside of Pandora's Box?" Gabriel asked.

Rumple looked down at the box in his hand and cringed as he relived the memory of Belle choosing to curse herself and his kiss failing to wake her once Hades had torn up the contract for their unborn child he was holding over Rumple's head.

Rumple took a deep breath and then told Gabriel the whole tale beginning with Belle's arrival in the Underworld as concisely as possible.

Once Rumple had finished, Gabriel rubbed his face in his hands. "Alright. There is a way to awaken her without true love's kiss. But, I must warn you. It comes with a great price."

Rumple was not surprised at this. All magic always comes with a price. But he really wasn't hoping it would be too great of one. "And that price is?"

"I don't know. Its use requires something different from each person."

"How will I know what that price will be for me?" Rumple asked.

"It will reveal itself to you upon your arrival."

"Tell me what I need." Rumple demanded with a hiss.

"You need the Heart Stone of Atlantis." Gabriel got up and walked to one of the many bookcases lining the walls of the room. He pulled out a book and pulled a piece of paper from inside of the cover and came to sit down next to Rumple on the couch. "Here. You can find it at the Museum of Lost Artifacts."

Rumple set off on his way and about thirty minutes later arrived at the museum. It was really more glorified lost and found that looked as if no one had been there in a few decades. You could tell which items had appeared more recently as they were less covered in dust and cobwebs than the others.

He took Pandora's Box from his pocket and whispered. "Belle, I cannot wait for you to see all of this. I promise we can return anytime you wish."

Rumple knew Belle would love discovering and documenting everything here. Perhaps she might write a book of her own on all of this. He smiled at that thought: his Belle, an author.

He put the box back in his pocket carefully.

While Belle may enjoy spending hours upon hours in here discovering all that was here, he was rather impatient. Rumple waved his hand in an arc in front of him, palm facing away.

Slowly an aqua glow began to appear from a door in the far back corner of the large room.

Rumple entered that room and found the Heart Stone of Atlantis hidden under a dusty book entitled: _Once Upon an Untold Story._

It was a perfectly round stone with a flat bottom. Crystal clear aqua like tropical waters with gentle white swirls that looked like waves.

Rumple flipped through the book and found that the Heart Stone would break any curse when held to the lips of the one cursed.

He went to pick up the stone and the instant he touched it he knew what the price of its use would be: their unborn child.

Why was the universe conspiring against this child?

As selfish as the Dark One was, using the stone to awaken Belle at that price never entered his mind. Family was everything to him even if he didn't always treat them that way. Family was the one thing he didn't really have when he was young and the one thing he always wanted. Saving his son was the reason he became the Dark One in the first place.

He screamed and flipped over an old end table behind him loaded with papers that flew up and around him before settling on the ground.

He grabbed the stone and the book and swiftly left. They would likely come in quite handy in the future and he was never one to leave valuable magic for another to take.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, present day…_

Emma stormed off ignoring Killian's calls behind her. At least he was smart enough to give her some space. She'd likely shoot him if he didn't give her time to think before she gave him a piece of her mind…or whatever she decided to do.

She got into her bug and drove to the town line before she stopped.

How could Killian do this to her? They had just proven their true love. She had just gone to the Underworld to get him! What about everything he had done to help her when she was the Dark One?

None of this made any sense. If she hadn't witnessed it herself she wouldn't have believed it. Come to think of it, if Granny hadn't seen Regina turn baby Robin into a furry blue monster she wouldn't have believed it either. Killian and Regina had changed.

Lucy was the mistress of temptation. She'd lost everything because of it and now she was using it to take everything away from her family. She had to go warn Zelina and her father before they were torn apart too.

As she went to start the car, it hit her. Regina would never have gotten caught, but if she wanted a witness she would have ensured that it was Zelina, not Granny.

She had to find Regina. If she could figure out what happened there perhaps she could figure out what had happened with Killian. She was turning into her mother with Snow's constant hope and positive outlook even in the worst of situations.

Something told Emma that she would find an answer in Regina's vault so that's where she headed.

She parked just outside the graveyard and walked quickly. Just as she came upon the vault she saw Regina hiding behind a tree spying on her own vault. What was going on?

"Regina? What are you doing?"

"SSHHHH!" Regina hissed. "Get over here and be quiet!"

Emma got behind her. "What's going on?"

Regina didn't answer so Emma she stared at the vault as well.

After a few moments the door began to open and out came the Evil Queen with a sinister grin spread across her face, then she vanished.

Regina straightened up. "Come on. Let's see what she's taken this time."

"But Regina…Snow said you destroyed her!" Emma said completely stunned.

"Apparently not. Lucy says I need to control her so let's go get this figured out."

They went into the vault.

Once they got down there Regina began looking her supplies.

"Regina, I'm sorry." Emma said.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have doubted you. I so easily believed that you could turn your niece into Stitch." Emma said.

"Stitch?" Regina asked turning around to look at Emma confused.

"Long story. Point is, I'm sorry I believed so quickly." Emma apologized.

"You're lucky the Evil Queen is elsewhere or I wouldn't forgive you so easily. Do it again and I won't. I have changed. But, I can't say I blame you. There was a witness."

"I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you." Emma said.

Regina went back to looking through her stuff. "Help me deal with my other half." Emma nodded. "Something else is wrong. What is it?"

Tears began to well up in Emma's eyes and she told her what happened. "But I feel like it can't be true though. Not Killian's fault. I just want to make sure before I decide that I'm okay with it. Well maybe not okay but you know what I mean."

"This just happened?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma wiped away her tears.

Regina came over and touched Emma's shoulder. "It wasn't Lucy. She found me knocked out in a ditch thanks to the Evil Queen. It must have the Evil Queen impersonating you just as she did with me."

"Makes sense." Emma said as she processed the information. "She wants us to catch her."

"She wants to tear us apart." Regina said.

"Well we can't let her! We have to show a united front! I'll go and get Killian, Zelina, and my father and bring them back here." Emma declared.

"No." Regina said emphatically. "We need her to think we've fallen for her tricks. Act like we're going after each other when we're really going after her."

"Alright." Emma said.

Regina finished looking through her things and then sat down in disbelief.

"What'd she take?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Regina said. "It doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on stone against stone. They looked at each other and then up at the ceiling and ran to the vault's entrance to discover that they were trapped inside. They could hear the Evil Queen just outside laughing with victory.

"It was all just a trap." Emma whispered. Her eyes wide with terror as she looked at Regina.

* * *

"Will you please get that THING under control? It's making a mess." Leroy sneered.

"SHE's making a mess in your mine?" Zelina spit back.

Stitch was digging and kicking around the dirt and rocks.

"It's okay Grumpy. Stitch is just playing." Happy smiled at Zelina.

Zelina, David, and Stitch had gone to meet the dwarfs in their mine to see if they had any information on Dr. Jumba and where he might be in Storybrooke if he'd come to town with Hyde.

Hyde seemed to have eyes everywhere above ground so this seemed to be a safe place to conduct their business.

Unfortunately there was no such luck. No Dr. Jumba. David called Mary-Margaret to see if they had any information on him in one of the books in New York.

They hadn't. So while Zelina and Leroy were 'discussing' Stitch's behavior, David took a moment to catch up with his wife.

Suddenly Henry piped up in the background. "I found him! Grandma, let me talk to grandpa."

Henry was quickly on the line. "It's Dr. Jekyll! His first name is Dr. Jumba!"

"Great work Henry!" David said.

"Weird name. Jumba Jekyll. Glad my mom didn't give me a weird name like that." Henry said.

David finished up the phone call and relayed the message to Zelina. "I'll call Emma on the way." He said.

Zelina whistled and Stitch was quickly at her side and they headed off with Leroy to the hospital as Dr. Jumba Jekyll was now working there with Dr. Whale.

"Good luck." Happy called as he picked up the axes Stitch had knocked over.

 _Up next:_

 _-We'll finish Lucy's backstory_

 _-Will Dr. Jekyll be able to turn Stitch back into Robin?_

 _-Will Emma and Regina stay trapped in the vault?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heaven, a very very long time ago…_

Lucy walked into God's office very pleased with herself. The humans had eaten the redesigned apple and now they would never doubt that God was their true creator. She'd fixed her mistake.

She placed an apple on God's desk and noticed a piece of paper. She couldn't believe its contents as she read it.

Suddenly there was a noise from just outside the office. She hadn't finished reading, she'd read most of it though, so she folded the paper and put it in her pocket as Gabriel entered just in time to see it.

"Put that back." Gabriel stated bluntly.

"I didn't take anything." Lucy responded.

"Right." Gabriel rolled his eyes and went about preparing the office for God's arrival that day. "What are you doing in here? You are not supposed to be in here without him. I wasn't aware that you were asked for."

"I wasn't. I just need to speak with him. What are you doing in here?" Lucy said in a snarky manner.

"My job." He paused for a moment looking at her before walking up next to her. "Lucy, please do not press him. I do not want anything to happen to you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You've nothing to worry about. Everything's been taken care of."

"What did you do?" Gabriel asked in mild horror.

"I took care of the problem. Gosh!" Lucy said exasperated.

"I hope you're right." Gabriel gave her a weak smile.

"Why do you even care?"

"You forget. We are the same. Made from the same spirit." He paused. "Please put the divination back before he returns."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lucy said crossing her arms.

They stared at each other in silence. It was a silence that shouted. There was empathy, sympathy, caring, concern, and determination.

After a few moments, God entered. Gabriel presented him with some papers to sign. "Lucy."

"God." She responded.

Once God finished signing, Gabriel left.

God sat down at his desk. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asked with annoyance.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "I wanted to see you. I love you."

"You seem particularly happy today."

Lucy walked towards him and attempted to put her arms around his neck.

"Lucy don't." He stopped her pulling away.

"What? Why?" She asked in shock.

"What did I tell you?"

"I don't know. A lot of things. We speak often." She said with a coyness about her. He gave her a look. "Not to go down to Earth. Not to interfere."

"Then why did you?!" He demanded.

"It's alright. I fixed everything. It's all going to be okay." She soothed.

He walked away from her and when he reached the far corner of the room he turned, arms crossed. "So how exactly did you _fix_ this?"

Lucy smiled. Quite proud of herself and the simplicity of her plan. "Quite simple really. See I redesigned the apple so that when they ate it they would never be able to doubt you or believe anything other than you as their true creator. I only went down to ensure that they ate the apple. Which Eve did. She devoured the entire thing!"

"Did you stay to see what happened next?" God asked.

"No…" Lucy said cautiously.

God began to move about his office again as he explained. "Given everything that happened I decided to give the humans one commandment to follow. Not to eat the fruit of that tree. The apples. They disobeyed my commandment and it counteracted your redesign. They have now been banished from paradise and will now have to earn their way back to me."

"I didn't know." Lucy said wide-eyed.

"Which is exactly why you should do as you are told for once." God walked up to her and stroked the back of his hand on her cheek. "Lucy, I love you."

"I know." She whispered.

God kissed her and when he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers. "Good. Remember that."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

God stood up straight and inhaled deeply. "Lucy, I need your pendant."

Lucy's mouth opened slightly and her hand closed around the blue stone that hung from her neck just above her heart and she stepped back. "No! Please don't do this."

"Lucy, you knew the consequences of your actions. I warned you."

Lucy begged now. "But I was only trying to set things right. Please. Please. I will spend all eternity atoning for my actions. Please just don't say the words." Lucy was on the verge of tears but refused to let them flow.

"You have left me with no other choice." God's voice was full a deep sorrow. This was not what he wanted to do. He wanted to forgive her. But that was simply not possible. She had gone too far this time. She loved her spirit and her fire that often got her into trouble but her heart was always in the right place.

Something in Lucy snapped. How could he do this to her? It was unfair. "You never loved me did you? You only wanted me around to do what needed to be done but you didn't care enough to do yourself. I despise you." She spit.

God rushed at Lucy and took her face between his hands and kissed her so passionately. It was beyond any kiss they had ever shared before and all their love and pain was expressed in this shared moment.

When God slowly pulled away he revealed that he now held her pendant in her hand. This pendant, one everyone wore in Heaven. Lucy's heart shattered to dust at the sight of it in his hand.

God looked at it, at her, and then turned and issued his command. "Lucy, I banish you from the gates of Heaven."

She stared at him for quite some time. Try as hard as she could to stop it, a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Eventually she spoke. "Take it back."

"I would if I could." He said with regret knowing there was no other way.

Lucy pulled out the piece of paper she had taken from his desk earlier. "I found this. I know why you created them. If you banish me you will have no way to keep me from them."

God's emotions whirled inside him but he somehow managed to remain calm on the outside. "I know. Please give it back to me."

"What's the point? I know what it says."

They stared at each other, tensions mounting between them. Eventually she handed it to him.

"I will use this information to destroy them." Lucy threatened as her anger got the better of her. "No! I will make them destroy themselves while you watch helplessly."

"I think you will find more will choose my light than your darkness. Lucy, you need to leave." He was just as devastated by these last words as she was.

Lucy stormed off and God sat down with her pendant and began to cry.

Gabriel walked in. "Sir? Are you alright?

"Go and lock the gates behind Lucy."

Gabriel was shocked. "But we never-"

God cut him off. "YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME?"

"No sir." Gabriel submitted

God stood up. "Go and bring the book. It's time to rewrite a few things. Perhaps a great flood will prove my point. And go and tell the others to erase Lucy from our history. It should be as if she never existed. Her story will never be told. Not even by her."

"Yes sir." Gabriel was deeply saddened by the command. He turned to leave, then stopped. He had to say it. "Her spirit was in the right place." He didn't want to see what God's response would be, so Gabriel left immediately after saying it.

God knew this to be true and it broke his heart more than it already was. "Why didn't I see it? Greatest darkness sprung from the truest love." No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had turned form a compassionate deity to a vengeful one.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, present day…_

Despite their best efforts, Regina and Emma's magic failed to open the vault and then remained trapped inside. Both knew that their magic was weak with broken hearts. Regina's from Robin's death and Emma's from unrepaired damage with Killian. Their cell phones had no signal down their either. The stone was too thick.

After about two hours a gentle, but noticeable wind began to blow inside and Lucy walked into the room.

"Ready to listen to me now?" Lucy responded to the looks on Emma and Regina's faces that asked how she got in.

"Uh, yeah." Was all Emma could muster.

"Regina, you must find balance with yourself. You must take the Evil Queen back into yourself and find peace with both halves of you. Only then will you be able to take Storybrooke back from Mr. Hyde. This is how you will find peace in your life. No more villains to combat. This is how I can be happy. After my banishment I learned that balance between good and evil, light and dark, is the way. It is my purpose."

Emma and Regina understood and they formulated a plan on how to get the Evil Queen back inside Regina and help her find that balance, but they needed help.

* * *

At the hospital they found Dr. Jekyll in the store room looking at their world's medicines and reading about them in books Dr. Whale had provided him.

He looked up startled when Zelina and David arrived with a familiar furry blue creature.

They explained the situation to him and begged him to turn Stitch back into Zelina's daughter, Robin.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Dr. Jekyll said with regret.

"What do you mean you can't? Are you not Dr. Jumba who created this thing?" Zelina demanded.

He nodded. "I am. This is experiment 626, but I created it through science from nothing. I didn't change a child to this through magic. I cannot undo this. Don't you have magic? Why don't you try?"

Zelina was really annoyed by that last bit. Of course she tried. She's not daft. "Tried that. Didn't work."

"Do you have any suggestions or information that might be able to help us get Robin back?" David asked Dr. Jekyll in an attempted to calm Zelina at the same time.

"Based on what you told me, I don't have any more information that you already do." He apologized.

There was a noise behind Zelina and David, who turned around, to see Emma who had just rushed into the room, quite out of breath.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked concerned.

"I'm alright." Emma huffed. "Regina didn't do this." She pointed to Stitch.

"Granny saw her. As much as I don't want to believe it either. She did it." Zelina said.

Emma explained how the Evil Queen wasn't really gone and that she had done it and how she also tried to seduce Killian. "She's trying to separate us."

"As crazy as it sounds, it does make more sense than Regina doing this." David said to Zelina.

"I have Regina and Lucy just outside. Lucy says she can help." Emma explained.

Zelina hesitated. Even when Emma was the Dark One, she always was trying to do what was right, her methods as the Dark One were just a little questionable. Finally she nodded.

Emma brought Regina and Lucy in. There was a hesitant reunion and reconciliation between the sisters. Zelina needed her daughter back before anything would be completely fixed between them.

Lucy bent down and Stitch approached her. She scratched behind one of the furry blue ears and Stitch began to drool in pleasure. When she stopped scratching, Lucy gently blew on Stitch and a gentle bronze cloud circled Stitch. When it disappeared Stitch was gone and Robin, wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket was there instead.

Zelina began to cry and picked up her daughter and began to cry tears of joy.

With everything well there, Emma went off to find Killian.

The excitement in Emma began to be replaced with nervousness as she neared to Jolly Roger. He had done nothing wrong and she doubted him so quickly. Would he forgive her?

She found Killian in a heap, asleep in his cabin. His cheeks were stained with tears and Emma's heart ached at the sight she had caused.

She kneeled down next to him and stroked his cheek softly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Emma!"

"Hi." She smiled at him.

Killian sat up quickly. "Emma, I'm so sorry. It wasn't what it looked like-"

Emma cut him off. "Shh. I know. It wasn't even Lucy. It was the Evil Queen disguised as her." She then went on to explain the whole story. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have."

"Oh no, Emma! I never should have put myself in a position that that was able to happen. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one-"

Killian stopped her with a kiss.

"Are we alright?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Now and always." Killian responded.

They kissed passionately. Emma felt a swell within her. Her magic was now as strong as ever It was time to set things right.


	9. Chapter 9

_New York City, present day…_

Snow White stretched as she woke up in her queen sized pillow topped bed with satin sheets, a down comforter, and pillows that must have been made of clouds. She really must insist that she and David upgrade their bed.

She rolled over and looked at the clocked. 6:28 AM. Two minutes until the alarm goes off. She looked at the other bed in the hotel room and saw Henry cuddled under the sheets sound asleep.

Snow smiled. As much as she missed David and Emma, she was quite enjoying this time with her little Neal and grandson Henry. Seeing Henry with his first crush meant so much to her. She felt as if she was able to see what she'd missed with Emma in some strange way. Snow had no doubt that Violet would soon be Henry's first girlfriend. She had taken care to memorize the little moments between them to report back to Emma and David. Violet was a very nice girl and Snow was enjoying getting to know her.

The alarm began to sound. Snow reached over and turned it off. Neal began to cry, per usual, and she went to pick him up. As she soothed him, she walked to Henry's bed.

"Henry. Time to get up." He didn't move. "Henry. Come one. I told you that you shouldn't have stayed up so late." Still no reaction.

Snow went to pull the covers down to force Henry up, only to discover pillows. No Henry. She rushed to check the bathroom. Again, no Henry.

Neal had quieted down so she placed him back in the hotel crib, grabbed the key card from the dresser, and rushed across the hall and banged on the door.

"Hold on, hold on," mumbled a voice from inside the room. Violet's father opened the door. He was very groggy and rubbed his eyes. Snow and Henry were morning people. Violet and her father were definitely not morning people, always sleeping until the last possible moment to crawl out of bed.

When he saw who was at the door, he sneered. He adored Snow and Henry, but would have growled at the love of his life before 7 AM.

He put on his best 'I'm annoyed at you' smile. "This better be a matter of life and death because it is clearly too early for anything else."

Snow tried her best to remain calm to only some success. "Henry isn't in our room. Is he with Violet?"

"No. She's still asleep."

"Can I talk to her? See if she knows where he's gone?" Snow asked.

Violet's father rolled his eyes and went to wake Violet. Like Snow, he found an empty bed.

They agreed to quickly get dressed and go out searching.

As Snow was just finishing buttoning up her blouse, her phone chimed to indicate that she had just received a text message.

**Sorry Grandma. I had to go back to Storybrooke and I knew you wouldn't let me. I know I can help moms and Lucy. Violet's with me. Please tell her dad.**

Snow snapped her phone shut. Seriously? This was typical Henry. Typical teenage Henry no less too! She shouldn't be surprised but she was. She thought she'd made the events in Storybrooke seem boring and mundane to Henry so he'd be more likely to stay with her in New York City and out of harms way.

After rushing across the hallway to tell Violet's father where'd they gone, she quickly packed for the return to Storybrooke as she called David to tell him to be on the look out for Henry's arrival. After she hung up she paused a moment and hoped he'd understood what she was saying. She had put him on speaker phone as she rushed about. She'd barely remembered a word he'd said, only knowing she had a lot of information to tell him as quickly as possible.

* * *

 _Storybrooke…_

David pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it after Snow hung up. What in the world had she said? Snow has spoken so quickly, not listening to him or answering his questions. She sounded far away at moments and he could barely hear a word she said while there were some moments it was almost as if she was shouting at him.

He made out something about Henry and Neal and violing. What was violing? The distressed sound of her voice was what really alerted him the gravity of whatever Snow was calling him about. Since whatever it was dealt with Henry, David called Emma as he headed out to find Regina.

* * *

"What you are asking is impossible!" Exclaimed Regina.

"It's not. You just have to trust me." Insisted Lucy.

Regina sat and put her face in her hands. They were at her mansion. Hyde may have taken over the Mayor's office building, but her home was still hers.

"How? I tried for years. Regina and the Evil Queen cannot coexist as one."

Lucy came to sit next to her, grabbing her hand. "That's because you never actually tried to find a balance between the two. You, Regina, were always trying to defeat and end the Evil Queen. Existence is not possible without both the light and the dark. Until you bring Regina AND the Evil Queen into this balance and find peace, all will be lost."

Regina stood up and walked toward the window, looking out as she crossed her arms. "The only thing I care about losing that I actually need to fight for is Henry. And fortunately Henry is a few hours away, safe in the land without magic."

Lucy walked up to Regina and held up and hand mirror.

"What is this? Beauty and the Beast?" Regina mocked.

"Just look." Lucy requested.

Regina looked at her reflection. Slowly her image began to swirl and Regina's eyes grew wide with absolute horror

Lucy put the mirror away. "That was the present. Are you ready to listen and try now?"

Regina was unable to make even a sound. She couldn't even move her lips. She just nodded her head.

"Then let's formulate a plan." Lucy said sitting back down and Regina joined her.

Henry and Violet had gotten off the bus three miles from the Storybrooke town line. They really hadn't developed much of a plan so they just enjoyed each other's company as they walked. They needed to really see what was happening before they would know exactly what to do. All Henry knew was that he would be able to help as the author. Henry was a little nervous as they neared the town line, but they were able to pass through with ease.

About half a mile after they crossed the town line Henry reached to hold Violet's hand. They had been laughing at the silly little jokes they were making. Just as Henry was about to make contact with Violet's hand, they both slumped to the ground and a cloud of dusty dirt spread out from around them.

The Evil Queen sauntered out from behind a large tree just off the road, a sinister grin across her lips. She walked up next to them, waved her hand, and the three of them disappeared.

They quickly reappeared in an underground cell that was so dank, you could hear water droplets even though it hadn't rained in almost two weeks.

* * *

 _Land of Untold Stories, present day…_

Rumple walked back to the town square where a small fountain stood on a subsidiary street. He had spent the last two days collecting the rare ingredients he needed for a nonresident to return to their own realm.

He quickly mixed everything together and began to whisper the chant that would open the portal back to Storybrooke. He had come through a portal to he was the spell's final ingredient.

The cobblestone under Rumple's feet began to disintegrate and sucked him down as quick sand would. When he opened his eyes, Rumple found that he was standing at the Storybrooke well. As walked towards town he noticed a small plaque he'd never noticed before.

~A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast sleep.~

He would wake Belle. He just had to. There was no other option. He squeezed Pandora's Box in one hand and the Atlantis Heart Stone in the other.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyde smiled as he stood in the back of Gold's shop that he had transformed into a laboratory. He poured a maroon colored liquid into a beaker and then filled several syringes. He placed the syringes into three cases which he locked and gave to his assistant.

"Shall I give them any instructions sir?"

"No. They can decide who to inject. Just make sure they understand that the more heroic, the darker their alter ego will be." Hyde instructed. "Dr. Jekyll is to be left alone. He is MINE!"

The assistant nodded and went off to meet with Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, and Loki.

Alone, Hyde began to revel in his master plan. "I will finally control a realm where everyone's dark sides can play out their stories. No longer will we be shunned, buried, and ignored. We will overtake this realm!"

From just outside David and Leroy witnessed the unfolding events. Hyde had unknowingly revealed his plan. Without a word they looked at each other and quickly but silently slipped away. They had to figure out a way to stop him.

* * *

"I don't recognize that place. Where are they?" Emma demanded after Regina and Lucy had shown them what she had seen happen to Henry and Violet.

Killian grabbed her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

Regina and Lucy had gathered the rest of the group, Zelina who's daughter was now in the care of the fairies, David, the dwarfs, and Emma and Killian. Snow and Violet's father were traveling back from New York City. Their plan was going to require everyone.

David and Leroy had filled everyone in on what they had witnessed at Gold's shop.

Granny sat at one of the tables just outside the diner, crossbow at the ready. Ruby in wolf form stalked the entrance. They kept guard.

"We have no idea where they are. She…I've put them somewhere that's been created and protected by magic." Regina explained morosely.

"So what's the plan sister?" Leroy asked. He was ready to spring into action. He didn't like it when people messed with his friends.

Lucy looked at Regina and gave her a reassuring smile before she spoke. "Regina, Zelina, and I will find the Evil Queen. Regina knows what she needs to do to defeat her and then we will find Henry and Violet. Dwarfs you need to take Granny and Ruby and go and find those syringes before people are injected and their alter ego…well you know. We don't need more havoc. David, Emma, and Killian you will need to go and destroy Hyde's lab and send him back to the Land of Untold Stories where he cannot hurt anyone."

Emma really wanted t go with Regina to find her son but without even being told she understood why Lucy and picked Zelina for that task. The fewer people so emotional in the situation the better. Besides, she had developed a deep friendship with Regina and wasn't sure she could really do what might be necessary. The Evil Queen after all was a part of Regina and made her who she is today.

Everyone was about ready to depart when they heard a noise from outside and turned to look. Granny was standing, crossbow ready to fire, and her chair tipped over behind her from standing so quickly. Ruby in wolf form was growling. A dark figure walked toward them. It was Rumple.

Everyone immediately went on the defensive as they went outside to confront him.

"No need. I promise you I come in peace." Rumple said raising his hands. "I need your help and am willing to offer any price."

"What do you want Gold?" Regina asked folding her arms.

"I need her," he said pointing to Lucy, "to help me wake Belle. I found the Atlantis Heart Stone but the price of using it to wake Belle is our child. That's just not a price either of us can afford to pay."

Lucy stepped forward. She thought for a moment before she spoke. "If you help us, I will help you. And no finding loopholes. I will know."

"Of course you will." He said with a wry smile.

"Help the dwarfs find the syringes, help Emma, Hook, and David defeat Hyde, and give me the Atlantis Heart Stone." Lucy was firm as she explained her terms.

Rumple waved his hand in front of him chest height. "I will agree to all of those terms except the last. I keep the stone."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Then I won't help you. You either agree to all of my terms or none."

He clearly debated his options. He was never one who liked to give up such a valuable item. Finally he decided Belle and their child were more important. There were very few situations that would require that stone now that he had the power of all the former dark ones.

Rumple held out his hand to the dwarfs and a map of Storybrooke appeared with three glowing dots. Each dot represented a case filled with Hyde's syringes.

Leroy took the map. "How do we safely destroy them?"

There was silence for a moment. No one had thought that far ahead yet. Just get them away from the villains and to a safe place. Regina finally had a solution and looked up. "In my vault you will find a vile in the large chest to the left of my mirror. In it you will find a tall thin vile filled with a black liquid. Put the syringes into the cauldron and then pour the black potion over it. Be careful it does not touch your skin. It disintegrates anything it touches."

Everyone set off in their separate directions. David picked up his phone to call Snow to tell them to wait at the town line until it was safe to return to Storybrooke. Snow with her heart so pure would be a prime target should she return within the town limits.

Killian, still holding Emma's hand didn't move and she was pulled back.

"Killian, are you okay?"

Killian let go of her hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you are."

"I will be. Once Henry is safe and the bad guys once again defeated, I'll be able to relax. Kind of. Until the next great threat makes itself known."

"Regina's got this. She won't let anything happen to Henry. Have faith my love." Killian soothed her.

Emma rested her forehead on his. "Please be careful. I don't want to have to worry about you too."

Killian laughed. "Of course love. At least you aren't sidelining me anymore."

"You're a survivor."

"That I am, love. That I am."

* * *

Violet sat shivering on the ground with Henry's arms around her. They had no idea where they were or how they got there. They were cold, hungry, scared, and wet. The room was so dark. Only a tiny bit of light coming from an unknown source allowed them to see anything at all.

"It'll be okay Violet. My family and your father will find us. I know it. Good always wins." He said optimistically. He tried his hardest to sound like he believed it, but he wasn't so sure himself.

Henry so wished he hadn't left the storybook and the author's pen at the hotel room in New York. He'd been in such a rush to leave that he'd completely forgotten it was in the bag he left behind.

After some time, a couple of torches were lit. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and they squinted and put their hands over their eyes. Slowly they were able to fully open their eyes and saw the Evil Queen standing before them.

Henry instinctively placed himself protectively in front of Violet. "I thought my mother destroyed you."

"Hahaha! You are supposed to be the author? Well, I believe it's time to explore your dark sides and see what trouble they can cause." The Evil Queen said in a menacing voice.

She set down a case on the ground and opened it taking out two syringes. She approached them with an evil twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 _Up next: Will the heroes be able to defeat the Evil Queen and Hyde to save Henry and Storybrooke? Will Emma be able to fight Hyde without worrying about Killian and Henry? What does Lucy want with the Atlantis Heart Stone?_


	11. Chapter 11

"So how are we supposed to find them? Since we don't recognize the place she's keeping them." Zelina asked.

Lucy looked at Regina. "Regina can tell us where they are."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked her eyes growing wide with alarm and surprise. How was she supposed to find them? Lucy was the one who seemed to have all the information.

"Well you are the Evil Queen aren't you not? So you should be able to connect with her and figure it out." Lucy paused. It was a very disconcerting pause. "If you can't than more than just Henry and Violet are at stake. We're all doomed."

"No pressure sis." Zelina huffed.

Regina glared at her. There was a hint of the Evil Queen in that glare. Zelina and Regina recognized it at the same moment. Regina now knew she would never fully be able to rid herself of the Evil Queen. It made her the woman she was today. She knew how to find them.

Regina presented her hand out in front of herself, palm up. Her old hand held silver framed ornate mirror appeared. The one the genie had trapped himself in when he wished to never be parted from her. It belonged to the Evil Queen but Regina before holing up the mirror, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes.

When she opened them she saw Henry, Violet, and the Evil Queen who was approaching them with the syringes in the dank cell. Next thing she knew, she, Zelina, and Lucy were there.

"Step away from my son." Regina demanded.

The Evil Queen whirled around and threw a fireball at Regina which was extinguished mid-air thanks to a water jet Zelina let loose.

While the Evil Queen was momentarily distracted with Regina and Zelina, Lucy seized the moment and snatched the syringes from the Evil Queen, slipped them into her bag and held tightly onto her arm. Zelina grabbed the other arm.

The Evil Queen struggled and hissed but couldn't get out of their grip. She ceased struggling and glared Regina down who stood in front of her a few feet away, arms crossed.

"Huh! Is this the best you got? Have to hold me down?" The Evil Queen sneered in almost a gloating way.

Regina uncrossed her arms and slowly walked towards the Evil Queen and only stopping when she was so close that she could feel her breath on her face. "Really?" She nodded at Zelina and Lucy who let go of the Evil Queen and stepped away.

"Try me." Regina commanded.

The Evil Queen gave a devilish smile and tried to move and hit Regina with her best shot of magic. Her smile quickly dissipated as she looked around confused and then up at Regina and snarled. "What did you do?"

Regina smiled. "Just putting you back where you belong."

Regina had regained control of the Evil Queen. She had accepted it as a part of her. If there had been no Evil Queen then she would have never been led to Henry. When she saw him in the mirror she was reminded of that night in Neverland when she told Peter Pan she held no regret because every decision led her to him.

The Evil Queen screamed and began to vaporize and swirl its way towards Regina's heart where it entered her body.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose and opened her eyes and exhaled through her mouth. Her eyes quickly settled on Henry and Violet huddled together in a corner. She rushed towards them and embraced Henry with tears in her eyes.

"Henry, when will you learn to listen and do what you are told? No more running away!" Regina tried to scold but was unable to through her relief.

"I only wanted to help. Mom, I was so worried." Henry said.

Regina laughed. "Like always."

* * *

Hyde sat at the mayor of Storybrooke's desk looking out the window. He'd turned the office into a botanist laboratory. He looked at his watch. He expected havoc to have begun seeping its way through town by now. Had the syringes not been administered?

"Cannot count on anyone for anything. Have to do it all myself." He mumbled to himself as he got up and began to get things together to go out and administer the serum himself.

Just outside in the hallway David, Killian, and Emma arrived quietly. They peaked into the office and realized they'd arrived at the perfect moment as his back was to them.

Than brandished their weapons. Killian his sword, David his gun, and Emma prepared herself to use magic but readied herself to grab her gun just in case.

Emma entered first and threw a blast of magic at Hyde's feet. He slipped and fell backwards. Emma, David, and Killian quickly surrounded Hyde as he scrambled up on his feet.

Hyde grabbed a metal rod from the table with his botany equipment and swung it around. Emma and Killian swerved out of the way but it hit David's shoulder with a loud thud. David grabbed his shoulder, took a few steps back and winced in pain.

"Dad!" Emma yelled.

David furrowed his brow and came back to attack mode. "I'm alright Emma."

Seeing that they were momentarily distracted, Hyde pushed passed them and went for the lightning bolt taser on the desk.

Just as he reached it, he turned towards Emma pointing it directly at her and fired. A blue bolt of electricity shot out at her hitting her square in the chest and sent her flying back. It was quickly over as Killian's sword knocked the taser from Hyde's grip.

David rushed at Hyde and tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes of wrestling around on the floor, David was able to get Hyde lying on his stomach with his hands behind his back to handcuff him.

Killian ran to Emma who was lying crumpled on the floor, semi-conscious. "Emma! Emma love!"

She slowly began to come to and focused on Killian's face with a smile.

"Emma, are you hurt?" Killian asked. Worry was clearly written over every millimeter of his face and tension radiated from his body.

"Yea. I'm good. Just got the wind knocked outta me." Emma said as she stumbled to her feet.

Regina and Lucy suddenly, and very loudly, burst through the door. They stopped suddenly when they saw that Hyde was already in handcuffs on the floor next to David who stood over him.

"Have to say no bad for a shepherd, a pirate, and a blonde." Regina said in a complimentary yet mocking way. Regina with just a hint of the Evil Queen.

"Where's Henry?" Emma said. She looked around but he was nowhere. Had Regina failed? Was he hurt? A million awful possibilities rushed through Emma's mind as Killian placed his hand on the small of her back in an attempt to calm her.

"He's fine Emma. He's just outside with Violet and Zelina. I wasn't about to let him follow me in here without knowing what had happened. Hyde still on the loose. What kind of mother do you think I am?" Regina said rolling her eyes and then smiled.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and then went out to find him with Killian.

"Where do you want to take him?" Regina asked David.

"Sheriff's station." David responded giving her a smile that said thank you.

Regina nodded knowing that even though the cell should hold him, magic would still be a necessary precaution.

"Coming?" Regina asked Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. "I'll find you later."

With that Regina waved her hand and she, David, and Hyde vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Lucy went to look out the window. Balance had been restored. She just hoped that her story could now be told. While he hadn't been vengeful in so long, God still had the power to keep her story unspoken.

"Lucy." A familiar voice whispered in wonder and awe from behind her.

She whipped around and saw her true love, God.

"Hi." Lucy said so quietly it was barely louder than a quiet breath. A few silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

God walked towards her and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"It's so good to see you." Lucy smiled.

God leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle, and tender kiss full of the love and pain of the missed eons.

* * *

 _Up Next: The final chapter! What will happen with Lucy and God? Will Lucy awaken Belle and what will her reaction to Rumple's actions be?_


	12. Chapter 12

"Henry!" Emma cried exasperated as she saw Henry and Violet standing outside.

They rushed towards each other and crashed into a hug. A few tears fell down Emma's face in relief. Killian a few moments later joined their embrace.

Henry eventually pulled back. "I'm so sorry mom. I should have listened. I should have stayed in New York."

"Yes. You should have." Emma replied looking at Henry and Violet. "But you're alright now and that's what matters."

"Perhaps it's time we train the lad. If he continues to insist on getting himself into trouble, best he learns how to get out of it." Killian suggested.

Emma turned and eyed him suspiciously. She didn't like the idea. She wanted Henry as far away from danger as possible. However, he did have a knack for getting himself in sticky situations with some of the worst villain imaginable. He'd need to learn sooner or later. Perhaps he was old enough now.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she examined Henry's face. "Alright. Let me talk to Regina. I think you're right, Killian."

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed.

"Regina needs to agree to this first Henry." Emma chided him.

Killian smiled and patted the lad on the back.

A few hours later the band of heroes gathered at Granny's diner for a celebration. Zelina, Regina, and Emma had opened a portal and sent back all of the villains that had arrived with Hyde from the Land of Untold Stories. The heroes who wished to stay were welcome. Most chose to stay, but a few returned.

* * *

Lucy and God walked into Gold's shop. When they reached the door to the back room, they looked at each other.

"I will always love you. Even though I will no longer remember I do once I awaken her." Lucy chocked out.

"I know. I'm very proud of you for choosing the right path knowing the cost." God replied.

She kissed him passionately for what would be the last time and then Lucy let go of his hand and walked into the back room, leaving God behind.

When she entered, Lucy found Rumple sitting next to Belle, holding her hand.

Rumple looked up at Lucy. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back before you wake my dear Belle." He held out the Atlantis heart stone.

Lucy smiled as she looked at the stone. It has finally come back to her. She took it from his hand with such reverence and kissed it. This was everything she'd ever wanted and it had come back to her and yet she was going to give it all away to save this woman and her unborn child. While it pained her to do it, she never once wavered in her resolve to make the right choice. "You'll want to step back."

Rumple kissed Belle's forehead and then stepped away. He sincerely hoped that she would forgive him when she'd awaken and heard everything, but he wasn't so sure. He'd done much to destroy the trust in their marriage.

Lucy placed the stone on Belle's heart. She held her hands over the stone and an energy began to flow from her hands and into the stone which began to glow a brilliant aqua blue. It was brighter than the waters of the Caribbean Sea.

After about two minutes Lucy lowered her hands and the stone stopped glowing. She picked up the stone and put it in her pocket then stepped back.

Belle's finger began to twitch and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Belle!" breathed Rumple barely louder than a whisper.

Belle turned her head to see Rumple and Lucy standing there. She sat up looking relieved, yet confused. She'd expected her father to be here when she'd awoken, not this strange woman.

"Who are you? Where's my father?" She asked.

Rumple took a few steps towards her. "Your father refused to wake you. This is Lucy. She's the one who woke you."

Belle thanked Lucy who nodded in response and left.

Rumple went on to explain the whole tale. Belle sat silently listening. Occasionally she asked a question or two.

"Will you forgive me my love?" Rumple begged.

Belle thought for what seemed an eternity to him. She then looked Rumple in the eyes. She wasn't quite ready to trust him again, but she agreed to allow Rumple to be in their child's life and to open herself up to perhaps trusting him again in time should he prove himself worthy and good. It wasn't all he hoped for but it was more than he expected and he gratefully accepted her terms, determined to do whatever it took. He'd made mistakes with Bae that he was determined to never mage again.

As Lucy exited the backroom she realizes she still loves God. She thought the price would have to have been paid the moment Belle woke up. How long would she be in this torture of knowing that her love would soon be forgotten?

"Lucy." God said. He was still waiting in the front room for her.

"Hi," she replied walking towards him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How long before I forget." She said looking at the floor.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Never."

She looked up surprised. "What?"

He gave a small laugh. "Your sacrifice has moved me. I am God. I can do what I want and I don't want you to forget. May I have your stone?"

Lucy took the stone from her pocket and gave it to him. He placed his other hand over it, covering it. When he took his hand away he revealed a pendant. God had returned her stone to its pendant. He placed it in her hand.

"Does this mean…?" Lucy couldn't finish her question. She was in shock and disbelief.

"Yes." He replied. "You can return home with me. Your name shall be returned to the storybooks. Lucifer shall be erased and your true story told."

Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him. This was beyond anything she ever dreamed possible, yet always hoped for.

"You must make me one promise though." God stated.

"Anything."

"You must promise to never reveal the contents of the divination you found in my desk so long ago."

Lucy rested her forehead on his. "What divination?" She smiled and they vanished as they returned to Heaven.

THE END.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you have suggestions for my next one!_


End file.
